The stolen princess
by Eloya
Summary: What happened when Arobynn hamel found Celaena half dead on a river bank? This is what happened when the young princess was taken into the Assassin's keep to become the most feared Assassin in Ardarlan.
1. Chapter 1

**I havn't read the novellas so don't freak out if I don't have everything completely right. Other then that,**

_**Enjoy!**_

I opened my eyes to find that I was in the back of a small wooden carriage. The wood was splintering around the edges of the metal side supports and the sun jumped through the glass in blinding rays. I tilted my head to find a man staring at me, he had short cropped hair with a very visible set of muscles and looked to be in his early thirties.

He must have known I was scared as he said "I won't harm you. What do you remember?" He said as more of a command then a question

"I remember... Running from something," I shook my head as I tried to clear my thoughts then remembered "I was running from you and your armored horse to the river and I fell in." I said trying to break the wavering fear in my voice

"Well little princess I probably would have killed you if you hadn't ran. I don't know many eight year olds that can out run a purebread Arabian mare." He said.

What! I out ran a Arabian mare! "W-What! I out ran that. That isn't even possible!" I said.

he snorted "I'm sure that your mother and father had enough money to buy one for you to try to outrun." He said matter o factly.

I froze not quite believing what had happened the last time I was awake. "Were are they?" I managed to say. A small smile played across his lips "Dead." He said.

I bolted from my seat and kicked his leg "I said were are they!" I screamed.

He grabbed my ear and threw me back into my seat and I winced as my head slammed into the black leather "And I said dead! Now you dare attack me again I will rip your heart from your chest and feed it to the horses for a late night snack!" He roared, making me jump at the sound. I knew straight away that my life was going to quickly plummet into a puddle of pain "Get some sleep," he said "Your going to need it."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up from my deep sleep and burst into tears. I was in a lonely but luxorious room were I could cry and didn't have to worry that fearsome man from earlier would see me and slap me silly for it, waking up in my parents bed to find my father split open from his throat to his chest and my Mom brutally beaten and cut haunted me in my sleep. I cried and moped for at least an hour then I didn't have the energy to anymore so I got up and looked around the room.

There were two birch wood dressers with golden knobs side by side, a mirror, large closet and a bathroom connected to it. I walked over to the dressers and opened one of the drawers and my mouth dropped open. It was full of weapons daggers and poisons, hair pins that looked sharp as death and alot of other things I didn't know the name of. I closed that drawer than opened the one above it, this one was full of black and deep blue cloaks

"What?" I slammed that one closed then went to the very bottom one, it had boots and flats which all came in black. I went to the other dresser and found that there were dresses. I went to the one under it to find black shirts and pants and the last drawer had padding to be concealed under your clothes.

"Hmm... Newbie I suppose?" I jumped at the sound of the persons voice. I turned around to find a girl with red hair and blue eyes at the door. She wore brown leather and held a dagger in one hand as if it were a cup of tea

"Ya newbie... what exactly am I a "newbie" to?" I asked in a annoyed tone making her look at me as if I were an idiot

"Well you have a toung. Probably why Arobynn gave you this luxorious room instead of the dirty holes we all have." she remarked

"Question 1: who is arobynn? Question 2: Am I allowed to laugh at the fact your room is a Hole. Question 3: Where am I?" I replied. She crossed her arms

"Arobynn hamel is the king of Assassins, Hell no I will take a rapier to your throat in your sleep if you do and you are at the Assassins keep. Now get padding on then get a comfy outfit on we are supposed to be training." she said and I quickly did the list of things she requested after closing the door.

I immerged 3 minutes later with the outfit she said "Were are you weapons?" she asked

"Weapons?" I asked curiously.

She rolled her eyes then pointed at the dressers "Grab a dagger." I did as she said. Then she pointed at the closet "A bow and some arrows and also a sword." I gaped there were so many, I grabbed the smallest bow, a pack of arrows and the smallest sword then I followed the girl as she started trotting down the hall

"So were are we going?" I inquired

"To the training room" she said

"Oh well that's informative." I said well rolling my eyes.

She looked me up and down "You are very sarcastic for an 8 year old." she stated

"I try." I said well batting my eyelashes at her. We reached what I assumed was the training room were kids and teens alike were practicing and my jaw dropped. "Oh my god." I said as a arrow shot right over my head and hit a target behind me.

The girl smirked "Well than I will teach you the basics so you don't die. Later you can dule with Ruben over there. He goes by Ro" She pointed.

"A duel! You got to be kidding me! I have never even held a dagger before this!" I yelled causing a few heads to turn

"You'll have fun then," She said "Put down the sword and the bow. You will start your training with the dagger."

I did as she said then held the dagger loosely in my hand

"Your doing it wrong." She said with an exasperated sigh. She took my hand and re-adjusted it in my hand then got me to strike at a dummy for hours straight telling me everything I did wrong. After 4 hours of that she finally decided to let me try against Ruben.

"Well little girl. Ready to wish you were never born." He spat well standing in a defensive position which I mimicked. Everyone decided to watch the newbie duel against one of the older assassins

"Well Considering you are 12 and have the charisma of a 3 year old I am thinking that will be the other way around." I spat and he charged at me. I had watched the others so I knew a few moves so I dodgedin a rather rugged manner then swung the dagger around and held it at the back of his neck. He swung his arm back but I kicked his arm then slammed my hand down on his neck and he fell to the floor. Everyone just stood there gaping exept for the girl who helped me who got up of the barrel she was lounging on and started clapping, then I heard another clap join hers I looked around until I found the source. Arobynn Hamel the king of assassins.


	3. Chapter 3

Arobynn stopped his slow claps and started walking down the stairs from the bacony like ledge running along the middle of the height of the room "Good job Celaena," what? Celaena? who the heck is that, I mentally racked my mind to try and figure out why he just called me that "and Ro that was completely and utterly pathetic." Arobynn said coldly as I bit down on my toung trying not to laugh "Everyone is done in the training hall for today. If you would like to continue training you can use the archery post or take a 20 mile jog," He announced then turned to me "Everyone except you. You have 'special' training to do." He said blankly and I shuddered at the thought of what he had in mind.

After the remainder of the assassins shuffled out he turned to me well holding a dagger "You seem to be very skilled at this,"

He said and I realized he took my dagger without me even noticing "but how are you with a sword or a bow?"

I tapped my fingers up against the leather padding of my clothes "I'm guessing not very good." I said quietly

"Pick one up" He said referencing to the bow and arrows or the sword I had sitting on the ground.

I was never very good at archery so I grabbed the sword and right as I had it in a 'okay' position he slammed his sword down on hers. "Hey what was that for!" she yelled in a very childish manner.

"Again." he said

I pulled the sword up again in one hand really noticing how heavy it was and he slammed his sword down on hers again.

"Pathetic." he said

I pulled it up with one hand again but this time when he struck down I pulled the sword to the side then over the tip and slammed it down on his sword.

He smiled "Good but not good enough." he spinned then slammed his sword back down higher on my sword and it crashed down from my hand and made a very loud clank. I bent down to pick it up then he pointed his sword at my hand "Get it without getting cut an I will be impressed." He stated. Very quickly I kicked the sword back by the blade then hissed and kicked his leg when he cut me just above my elbow "Oh you are one brave soul." He said in a tone that almost made me shiver

"I think I rather be brave then pathetic." I referenced to Ro right as I got the swords handle in my grasp.

He slammed the sword down were he could have actually cut of my arm but I deflected using all my strength (and 2 hands) to protect my arm.

two hours of training later I collapsed on my bed in a heap of sweat and exhaustion with 2 cuts that would surely leave there mark and countless nics. Arobynn was ruthless and she hated him for it. I picked up my weapons from the area on the floor I had thrown them then put the in the closet.


	4. Chapter 4

I had trained for 8 hours yesterday and I was sore everywhere. I even have a scar to prove it the same girl showed up at the door again but this time I was already ready.

"Well you got the hang of things quickly." she said leaning against the doorway.

I grabbed my sword and dagger then head down to the training hall with her "So what is your name?" I asked wondering when I can stop adressing her as girl.

"Rivka Renae and my Alias is Devils claw." She said smiling.

I jumped back. I had heard stories of the devils claw a brutal Assassin whom people paid to get information out of other people. She had alo tried to kill me once "I am not to fond of people who have tried to kill me before." I said

She laughed "Nothing personal, you probably just got in my way." She said.

I crossed my arms "How many Assassins are here that will make me want to crawl into a hole and stay there for eternity?" I asked as she doubled over laughing.

"27 famous ones and 35 not famous ones." She said as she turned and started walking to the training hall as I chased after her.

"Your only like 11, how does an 11 year old become a feared Assassin." I asked horrified that they would make me one.

"Well being trained by the king of assassins does wonders to anyones technique and we do what we're trained to do nothing else." she explained.

"Can you explain to me how that works? I would real-" I was cut off when I stumbled into a boy walking out and fell down, landing on my butt. Rivka to her joy snickered.

"I suggest you get up before Arobynn walks out in about 4 seconds." The boy said as I jumped to my feet.

"Oh give her a break Sam." Rivka said as Arobynn walked out.

"I suggest you all finish your break and go train." Arobynn said crossing his arms.

Sam roled his eyes "Of course 'dad'." he said over pronouncing that word then walking into the training hall dragging me and Rivka behind him.

"Let go of me you Oaf!" I yelled at him but he didn't budge. I looked over at Rivka and she just sighed and handed me her dagger, I took the blade and cut the boys wrist causing him to let go then yell at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He cursed.

I crossed my arms "Tempermental boy issues," I muttered "Now go do whatever it is you were going to do without me." I said then scampered away. I walked over to Rueben "Want to duel?" I asked and as he turned around I gasped when I saw a bruise along his jaw line.

"Yes I do. I woud watch your back though." The moment he said that I felt a breath on my neck.

I didn't now any real combat moves so I just used my flexibility to my advantage. I dropped on my knees and summer saulted backwards kicking Arobynn in the crotch "Crap," I muttered since I didn't know it was him at first.

He didn't react but I could tell I hurt him "Uhhh... Sorry..." I said quietly.

"You can say many things to me but sorry is not one of them. Nice kick though." He said in his same dead tone as always.

I smiled, kind of proud of myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well hey Guys! I am having so much fun writing this and these characters (None are my own exept Rivka and Ruben) Sometimes I swear they practically jump out of the screen. If you guys want anything to happen be sure to tell me and I would be glad to write it. P.S this part jumps a month or 2 ahead.**

**( Is Arobynn to soft?)**

I stumbled backwards as Rivka, Sam and Ro repeatively attacked me and slammed there swords down on my shield "Don't I get a weapon!" I yelled over the sound of metal hitting metal.

"No this is practice on defense! No offense!" Sam yelled as he spinned around and went to strike my back which I had to duck and role to dodge.

Arobynn sat on his usual barrel and watched me and Rivka bicker well the boys kicked and cut me a I deflected all the blows I could "Sam give Celaena your weapon and take her shield. It is your turn." He said.

I gave Sam my shield and He gave me his sword and dagger and we started attacking him. Rivka and Ro had him occupied in the front so I snuck behind him and slammed the end of the daggers handle into his neck and when he turned I tripped him and held it at his neck "I win." I whispered.

He struggled but I had my knee at his stomach so he was pinned "You got to good to fast." He said.

I got up and Arobynn did his silent clap "Celaena and Rivka come here." He said.

We walked up together "What is it?" I said.

"I have a client who wants someone to sneak into Lord Gasten's house hold and steal some information." He said in a low voice so only me and Rivka could here "No killing."

I smiled "My first mission."

**Review?**


End file.
